Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to a mechanism for discovery of conventional devices and bridges in a hybrid communication network.
Hybrid communication networks typically comprise multiple networking technologies (e.g., wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies, powerline communication technologies, Ethernet, etc.) that are interconnected using bridging-capable devices that forward packets between devices utilizing the different network technologies and media in order to form a single extended communication network. Typically, the communication mechanisms, and protocol specifics (e.g., device and topology discovery, bridging to other networks, etc.) are unique to each networking technology. The hybrid communication network can comprise hybrid communication devices and conventional (or legacy) communication devices.